coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8997 (23rd September 2016)
Plot Cathy learns that Nigel didn't know the truth until Alex was three and that Nessa and Alan then convinced him to keep it a secret. He still looked upon Alex as his son but wasn't allowed to see him when he and Nessa split up. Cathy assures him that he did nothing wrong and wonders if she should tell Alex. Audrey insists to Maria that she's happy keeping Freddie as a friend. Erica warns Dev that he risks losing Mary if he's not careful. Jenny and Johnny set off for a trade fair before heading to France. Maria thinks that Audrey is kidding herself about Freddie and recruits Tyrone's help to get them together. Cathy has it out with Nessa over the phone. She doesn't tell Roy and Alex anything when they return from the hospital but Roy can see that there's something wrong and is surprised by her indifference to Alex's injury. Sharif puts the flat idea to Yasmeen and suggests that they pay for Sonia to rent somewhere until the flat is built. Yasmeen says it's not their responsibility to house her. Cathy tells Roy what she's been up to. Kevin and Tyrone suggest that Freddie take Audrey out on his motorbike, remembering that he has a sidecar. Aadi and Asha try to wear Erica down with their demands. Aidan tells Alya and Sinead that their designs impressed a client and offers them a £60 bonus. Alya is underwhelmed and accuses Aidan of stealing their ideas. Dev tells Mary that her contract says she can't have another job. Yasmeen reconsiders her position on the flat and decides it's a good investment. Freddie pulls up outside the salon on his motorbike and invites Audrey out for a pub dinner. He apologises for panicking and notes that he's open to something more than friendship developing over time. Audrey agrees and sits in the sidecar, to her own surprise. Alya confronts Sharif about his behaviour towards Sonia. In exchange for her not telling Yasmeen, he admits that they slept together once years ago. Alya is sickened. Roy asks Cathy not to punish Alex for Alan and Nessa's betrayal. Cathy blasts him for his lack of understanding. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Sonia Rahman - Sudha Bhuchar *Nigel Warner - Jim Cartwright Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *2 Lidgate Avenue - Living room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy struggles to come to terms with the truth about Alex's paternity, leading to a confrontation with Roy; and Alya realises that Sharif is buying Sonia's silence. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,040,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes